


Forget Me Not

by Roverlord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - World War II, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Hellboy and Captain America references, Memory Loss, Most characters just mentioned, No Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: Feliciano was a soldier, not for Mussolini but The King. A monarchist, they said.He was in a resistance group, with his brother and grandfather, Lovino's spanish friend, and a german who had fled his country because he was an albino. Feliciano's lover Luddy would be with him too, had a mortar fire not killed him in Somme.Or so Feliciano thought. And kind of hoped.His group had just captured a couple of german SS officers, among them a man who bears a shocking resemblance to Luddy but doesn't know him.[You don't need to be familiar with Hetalia to read this]





	1. A Duet For One

**1916**

A boy named Feliciano was waiting for his lover in the field of forget-me-not's near the Austria-Hungarian border, dressed in a woman's clothes to not attract unwanted attention, for his lover was a boy too. Or a _man_ , if you ask Luddy himself.

He was starting to get worried and thought of leaving the dress and running back home before his family noticed his absence and grew suspicious, but if he just left, Luddy could misintrepret it (he was always bad with social cues), or think something had happened to him, so he stuck around.

Luddy eventually appeared, _in uniform_ , smiling to him unsurely.

Oh God, no... Feliciano ran to Luddy, trying to shake his shoulders and failing because he was so short.

"Luddy....." Did he not know the stories told by the soldiers sent home to recover?

"I... I'm sorry, Feli. I enlisted, lied my age."

"Why?"

"For you. For us. For the empires. What would happen to us if the central powers lost? It It can't happen. It can't."

"Do you know..." Feliciano asked, only for his voice to fail him when his eyes started to water up, he knew he could not stop his lover. Luddy cupped his cheek, smiling sadly.

"Yes. I do. Don't cry for me Feli, i love you and i swear to God i will return to you. Just wait for me."

Luddy pulled Feliciano closer, kissing him deeply. Feliciano pressed his teary face to Luddy's shoulder, silently praying he wouldn't have to let him go. His lover eventually pulled away, wiping his tears to his sleeve and Feliciciano's to his fingers.

"I will live. I'll come back and we both will live to see a better world, where we don't need to keep keep a secret." Luddy kissed him again, then turned to walk away, "i have a train to catch."

Feliciano watched Luddy go, desperate to have something to give him. He only had his clothes, and a homemade rosary, where he had carved his name and their flower on when he was a child.

Rosary.

"Luddy, wait!"

The german boy stopped and turned around, Feliciano running to him, and handing him the rosary.

"..Danke...." Luddy said, silent for a moment and digging his pockets, finding a small, incompleted german shepherd dog statue carved out of a cork. He carefully placed it in Feliciano's palm. "Feli, i..."

That was when they heard the train whistle from across the hills.

"The train..! I gotta go!" Luddy gave Feliciano the last, quick kiss, and then ran towards the sound, shouting his lover his last goodbyes; "Ich liebe dich..."

"...Ti amo" Feliciano answered through the tears.


	2. A Solo For Two

**1943**

SS-Sturmbannführer Beilschmidt, along with SS-Sturmbannführer Schmidt and Doktor Kroenen, had been captured by the italian resistance, a group led by an old man and a spaniard. They had been been stripped of weapons and anything valuable, then tossed to rot in a basement. If not for his sense of dignity, Beilschmidt would've begged to be placed somewhere else, as, like quite literally everybody else, Beilschmidt was scared to death of Kroenen. And Schmidt. The man was mad, and almost immediately gave a demontration, ragedly ranting about The Gods and cutting off heads and throwing shit around.  
Ludwig sat in the corner as quiet as possible, trying to not attract the madmen's attention, images flowing through his mind, images of a faceless girl in an apron in green dress, words ”ti amo”, a train whistle, flashes of the great war. His lost memory and real name, though, showed no sign of ever coming back.

He was soon moved, to the attic, and tied to the supporting pole, his mouth gagged and eyes covered with a cloth that was taken off by a young man with reddish hair and a weird curl. The man lifted his chin and presented him a german shepherd dog statue carved out of a cork.  
”Do you remember this?”  
Confused, Beilschmidt shook his head.  
”I asked because you look familiar” the man said, carefully removing the gag so Beilschmidt could speak, ”it says there on your papers your name is Ludwig. Did you ever go by ”Luddy”?”  
”’Luddy’?”  
”That’s the name of somebody who dissappeared in The Great War. He was my lov - - FRIEND!”  
Lover?!

”Faggot!!!” Beilschmidt screamed in horror, ”Pink triangle!!!”  
Everybody present turned to stare at the man, but Beilschmidt's scream was cut off by the man's twin brother throwing something in Beilschmidt's head so hard the SS officer almost lost his consciousness. The man looked at Beilschmidt for a moment, then quickly walked away, the man's brother going after him, giving Beilschmidt a glare that could kill. Beilschmidt knew he shouldn't have said that. Actually, believe it or not, he was starting to feel bad. He hadn't really meant it. He had been shocked.

Nobody came to the room for a long time, leaving Beilschmidt to his blurry flashbacks. Everything before he joined Schutzstaffel was a blur. Everything but the faceless girl, the rosary, and ”Ti Amo”. The girl had been an italian. She had given the rosary to him. That was all he could remember at the moment.

One day a young, white-haired and red-eyed man, an albino, was sent to give him food. The man, upon seeing Beilschmidt's face when he lifted his head, dropped the bowl to the floor where it shattered, and called Beilschmidt 'Luddy' and tried to hug him. Paralyzed by shock, Beilschmidt yelled at the man all hateful words he could think of. The man stared at him in horror, claiming to be Beilschmidt's brother Gilbert. Beilschmidt refused to believe a word he said.

Another night Beilscmidt had flashbacks of playing with Gilbert and the first man he remembered killing, an Austrian resistance fighter.  
Had they been friends? Had they been family? If they were, what had Beilschmidt done?

Another day, the man that had taken his blindfold off came back, telling him his name was Feliciano. Feliciano sat across him, asking if his name said anything to Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt knew ”Feli” in his rosary wasn't a name, but probably short for something. And the only similiar name he had ever heard was 'Feliciano'. But the one he had gotten the rosary from was a girl!

”Please Luddy, i know it is you. Gilbert recognized you. Please tell me you've lost your memory. Please tell me you remember this.”  
Ludwig, who had started to have some serious doubts about his ideology, thought Feliciano meant the cork dog that now fit in the memory of saying goodbyes to the girl in green. Instead, Feliciano pulled out a light green dress with headscarf and apron, putting the apron on his head and holding the dress in front of his body.

He knew him. It was him. The girl in his memory now had a face. Feliciano was the girl in green. Beilschmidt's doubts had been right, he was a homosexual.  
”Apfelblüte….?” Ludwig whispered, now remembering the nickname he had given his lover when they were children, making Feliciano's sad face light up.  
”You remember”  
”Ja…. We had secret meetings in Austro-Hungarian border during the summers i spent with my cousin. I called you Apfelblüte and you called me Bella Stella. We met in Rome, you live with your grandfather and love tomatoes.” Ludwig said, the images and snippets continuing to return to him in a fast pace, making him cry, ”you wore that dress so that we could meet outside and the onlookers would mistake you for a woman.”

Feliciano regarded that a good enough verification, untied Ludwig, and pulled him into a tight hug.  
”Wait! What if i somehow… lose control of myself? What if i hurt you?!”  
”I know you won't.”  
”But… all those things i said... And did… can you and Gilbert really forgive me? And my mind is still so foggy…” Ludwig insisted, on the brink of tears, ”and Roderick….” he continued, somehow remembering the name of the man he had killed. He had been his cousin.  
”You were…. Confused, shocked, when you yelled at us. I don't know who is Roderick or what happened to you, but….. it was the fault of the french and the brits for making you lose your memory. It was the fault of the nazis for brainwshing you. But you're okay now."  
"I am not..."  
"You will be. We'll stay in Italy, fight for the king and the throne, marry some dames when the war's over and move into apartments next to each other. It won't be perfect, but that's the best we can do" Feliciano gently cupped Ludwig's cheek, "can i?"  
"J-ja"  
For the first time in three decades, they kissed.  
And somehow both of them lived to see the next century.


End file.
